InuPoetry
by MortalKombatProdigy99
Summary: A collection of poems from the POV of various InuYasha characters. Constructive advice and special requests are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1: Kikyo

**Author's Note: So, this story is basically a collection of poems from the POV of the characters from InuYasha. It's post-anime and pre-Final Act. Hope you all enjoy. Constructive reviews are highly appreciated as always. Special requests are accepted. Let's start with everyone's favorite undead miko, shall we?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or any of the mentioned characters herein. I do; however, own these poems.**

**CHAPTER 1: KIKYO**

What good are these renewed years of life?

Not even life, but undead years of painful strife,

Without the ones I love, nor a cause to remain,

I feel I am doomed forever to disdain.

My time has ended long ago,

Yet the hourglass of time still moves so.

I am but a dead being made of ash and dust,

But walk again and live I must.

Deceived by Naraku, I was a fool,

And failed my task to protect the Sacred Jewel.

The Shikon no Tama tore my life apart,

And left me without my love, breaking my heart.

Now InuYasha and I can never be,

Because death has taken me.

Yet I must reawaken and feel this pain,

With nothing but sadness to gain.

Why must I have been the one to guard that horrid gem,

And have my life torn apart hem by hem?

That vile bandit, and the Shikon Jewel,

I was their vulnerable tool.

Now I must wander the land of the living,

Even if I am not willing.

I am pained to see the one who betrayed me,

Torment the one I have always loved- why must he?

Before I leave, before I die,

I must do everything to make things right.

I will bring Naraku to his death,

Even if I no longer draw breath.


	2. Chapter 2: Kohaku

**Author's Note: So, this story is basically a collection of poems from the POV of the characters from InuYasha. It's post-anime and pre-Final Act. Hope you all enjoy. Constructive reviews are highly appreciated as always. Special requests are accepted. Let's start with everyone's favorite undead miko, shall we?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or any of the mentioned characters herein. I do; however, own these poems.**

**CHAPTER 1: KIKYO**

What good are these renewed years of life?

Not even life, but undead years of painful strife,

Without the ones I love, nor a cause to remain,

I feel I am doomed forever to disdain.

My time has ended long ago,

Yet the hourglass of time still moves so.

I am but a dead being made of ash and dust,

But walk again and live I must.

Deceived by Naraku, I was a fool,

And failed my task to protect the Sacred Jewel.

The Shikon no Tama tore my life apart,

And left me without my love, breaking my heart.

Now InuYasha and I can never be,

Because death has taken me.

Yet I must reawaken and feel this pain,

With nothing but sadness to gain.

Why must I have been the one to guard that horrid gem,

And have my life torn apart hem by hem?

That vile bandit, and the Shikon Jewel,

I was their vulnerable tool.

Now I must wander the land of the living,

Even if I am not willing.

I am pained to see the one who betrayed me,

Torment the one I have always loved- why must he?

Before I leave, before I die,

I must do everything to make things right.

I will bring Naraku to his death,

Even if I no longer draw breath.


	3. Chapter 3: Koga

**CHAPTER 3: KOGA**

I see my comrades, corpses strewn,

This atrocity I cannot condone,

And that wretch Naraku, Kagura, and the others,

Have left a mere few and I standing alone.

I will avenge them, each and every one,

Naraku will be dead before my life is done,

And justice will be served,

But I must admit, I am perturbed.

Kagome-chan, the woman of my dreams,

She is one of the many untied seams,

For one day, she will be mine,

But until then, I'll just kill time.

Who knows how long it will take me to find him,

But my chances of doing so, I admit are thin,

But until then, I'll keep searching with my friends,

Until my comrades I have avenged.

How much it pains me to see,

My companions have all left me,

Besides only two, I am alone,

So my fighting skills, I must hone.

These sacred jewel shards in my legs,

Are merely temporary, until for dear life, Naraku begs,

For my power is enough to kill,

Every enemy of which I trail.

I'll avenge my comrades, and Kagome will be mine,

Once I kill Naraku, and everything will be fine.

I will find peace, and fight no longer,

For what doesn't kill you, only makes you stronger.

**Author's Note: Reviews are highly appreciated! :)**


End file.
